Red Power Ring
Powers Red Energy Conduit: The rings use Red energy, supplied by a Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of red light. A Red Lantern's ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the known Universe. Red Lantern's ring, has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the known universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. * Rage Plasma: The Red Lantern can vomit plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. It can be surmised that is the internal rages effect on the blood. These flames burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings allows it to ignite the flames of rage in a victims' blood and has the effect of burning through an energy aura of an opponent as well as corrupting other power rings depleting them at an accelerated rate and greatly weakening the structures they create. This power is so strong that it can destroy members of the Black Lantern Corps by obliterating them faster than they can regenerate. It was so potent that it could even burn the New God like Relic despite his odd regenesis within the reality lesion elevating him to deified status. * Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized blood. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The weapon's power is more an indication of the Rage of the user, rather then their willpower. * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflects the ring wearer's personality. * Force-Field: The ring can create various force-fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. Theoretically, a ring wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. * Rage Absorption: The Red Power Ring can be used to absorb red energy that has been released into the air of a world, absorbing another's rage if the person being absorbed from is not wearing a Red ring themselves. * Rage Infection: The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting others with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the the Red Lantern Cause. * Rage Transformation: All Red Power Rings bring about an odd transformation within the hosts being, most every change varies from wearer to wearer. Said transition can be as menial as a simple costume change to as dramatic as a full on biophysical metamorphosis, two such transformations occurred in Red Lanterns Rankorr and Judge Sheko. The alterations are more than skin deep, those with exceptionally strong fury can become physically and emotionally more powerful than the average feral lantern. Even retaining some small part of their mental stability while developing new powers unique to themselves. * Rage Empowerment: the Red Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Rage, can be manipulated by the ring user. A Red Lantern can detect the rage in the heart of others and by connection the heart that pumps that blood. The rage and hatred of a individual red lantern empowers their abilities as well as the rage and hatred of others. * Rage Telepathy: As learned by Judge Sheko and taught to Guy Gardner, the ring can be used, on contact with a particularly rage-filled individual, to discern the motivating factor behind said rage. More skilled users can read the minds of anyone with or without rage in their being and judge them accordingly. However, it takes a strong mind to be able to handle the amount of rage of certain individuals, and so the user may be overcome if they are not careful. * Blood Portals: A unique quality of the Power Ring, is their capacity to open portals out of the red lantern's plasmoid blood. Enabling the wielder in question to traverse interstellar distances in an instant. * Black Lantern Resistance: As the Black Lanterns favor attacking and killing their victims by ripping their hearts out, the Red Lanterns can survive the attack for as long as their wrath burns bright, due to their bodies running on the red energy rather than their own blood. * Haemopotent Replication: It has been said by Atrocitus that should a Red Lantern consume the blood of another Red Lantern possessing certain abilities unique to themselves, i.e. creating energy constructs, they too will gain the ability said blood source possesses. * Illusion Generation: The outfit of a Red Lantern can be made invisible to any who the user does not want to see it. * Rage Mind Control: Through the red light, Atrocitus can warp the psychological state of anyone who comes in contact with it. Making them both a slave to his will as well as their own mindless ire, whether the effected are wearing a red ring or not. The more powerful the underlying anger is within the subject, the greater chance there is of succumbing to its influence. Moreover, the exceptionally powerful manipulated who succumb to it are more prone to calling a Red Power ring to them. Weaknesses * Life-Support Dependency: As the Red Power Ring assumes the functions of the heart, a Red Lantern cannot remove his ring without risking death. * Emotion Dependency: As with all Power Rings should the user's feelings fall too far out of sync with the Ring's affiliated emotion(in this case anger), then the Ring's effectiveness can drop significantly. * Uncontrollable Rage: Before Atrocitus decided to grant thought to his lanterns, the Red Lanterns suffered from literal uncontrollable rage, due to red being on the farthest edges of the emotional spectrum they were unable to think clearly or be reasoned with. They rarely spoke, save for their leader Atrocitus, and often attack without distinction. Only the Red Lanterns Corps new recruits suffer from this rage. * Hope Influence: The Blue light of hope can extinguish the red flame and depower a Red Lantern. * Love Influence: Love can be fatal to a Red Lantern. Being the opposite of anger, any Red Lantern who feels love for another being will immediately be rejected by their ring and die without its life support. | CurrentOwner = Red Lantern Corps | PreviousOwners = Hal Jordan, Laira, Mera, Guy Gardner, Kara Zor-El | Notes = | Trivia = * It has been said that Red Power Batteries are powered by blood, however this has yet to be truly confirmed. * Only a Blue Lantern can remove a Red Ring from its owner safely. As of yet, only two Red Lanterns have managed to remove their Rings unassisted by a Blue Lantern and surviving: Guy Gardner and Kara Zor-El, and the latter achieved this by flying into the Sun beforehand. * "You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." - A Red Lantern Power Ring greeting its New User. | Links = }} Category: Equipment Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Weapons Category:Power Rings Category:2008 Item Debuts Category:Magical Items